Odd One Out
by Cream-Soda-PSH
Summary: Heartbreak from another rejection from Yahiro drives Megumi into insanity. She believes that nothing will ever be the same, and that Ryuu and Jun have moved on with their lives as well. Right now, she's all alone and there isn't anything that can bring her smile back.
1. Chapter 1

**This is definitely a new fandom for writing for me! Although I've been lurking around the stories here for awhile, this is my first post in this fandom, so please welcome me! A tad dark for my first fic, but I wanted to deviate from the usual happiness. **

**There is mention of a suicide attempt, therefore viewer discretion is advised. Future chapters will also involve those of mental illness and insanity, thus this is a trigger warning. Please note these warnings and proceed with caution, otherwise enjoy the fic!**

* * *

It was the grand evening of Yahiro Saiga's 17th birthday party. With all seven SA members attending, and hundreds of other representatives from affiliated companies, the event was several times more extravagant than the years before.

Almost everyone was having a splendid time, whether it was Hikari and Kei having a competition of who could dance longer, or Akira and Tadashi enjoying the splendid food. Everywhere Megumi looked, there were couples and pairs of people enjoying the company of each other. She then sighed when she realized Jun and Ryuu, too, were off with Sakura and Finn.

Not long after, her awkward presence caught the eye of Yahiro.

"Having such a vacant and uninteresting personality won't get you a boyfriend, Megumi-chan." Yahiro teased when she sighed for the umpteenth time that evening.

Quickly she scrawled on her whiteboard: _Shut up, Yahiro! I'm sorry I'm not popular._

Yahiro chuckled and pointed to a table filled with cakes and other delicacies. "There's plenty of food there to even satiate your bottomless stomach, if you really don't want a boyfriend!"

Megumi's cheeks puffed up in annoyance and gently whacked him with her whiteboard. She smiled when he feigned injury and that's when her evening finally commenced. They spent a short period of the evening in warm companionship, as Yahiro was also desperate to escape the empty congratulations from the rest of the guests.

Megumi wished that their times spent together could be extended. Yet Yahiro was about to be swept away by another guest!

Without much thought, Megumi blurted out, "I… I like you, Yahiro!"

Yahiro's eyes widened, but given the situation, he formally bowed. "I'm sorry, Megumi-chan. As I've told you before, there hasn't been anyone in my mind except for Akira, and I don't know how to return your feelings."

Megumi's face fell and she hid behind her whiteboard, which at that point seemed awfully silly. Hastily, she wrote: _I understand. Sorry for troubling you._

Yahiro sighed as he watched her leave; he anticipated as much would happen. But for the rest of the night, he had to forget Megumi's confession and put on a façade of professionalism for the rest of the guests attending the party.

Megumi didn't get far before her already trembling legs gave out. Her hesitance to call for Ryuu or Jun instantly disappeared when she saw their adoring faces gaze upon their significant other. _It'll never just be us three again… _She called for a driver to take her home alone.

Tears flowed down her cheeks midway through the ride home. Her eyes, already red and swollen, barely helped her make her way up to her room. Last time she was able to handle the rejection with a smile on her face, yet now she couldn't keep her mature countenance. It wasn't only Yahiro that made her night miserable, but also the lack of her brother and Ryuu. _It was supposed to always be us three. But now, it's just me._ Suddenly the ever familiar home seemed to overwhelm Megumi with its emptiness. She never

With a pounding head, she decided to take some Tylenol. But two weren't enough to ease the aching of her head. She needed more. The entire bottle was empty when she was done, but the pain grew steadily worse. That's when she decided to give into the drowsiness she felt, drifting into darkness.

It was several hours later when Ryuu and Jun arrived home.

"Megumiii!" Jun called out, obviously worried that she went home without notifying anyone and didn't respond to any text messages. "We're home! Are you feeling okay?"

They were responded with an ominous silence. Naturally Megumi wouldn't call back to preserve her singing voice, but it seemed like there was simply no life in the house. Ryuu and Jun exchanged alarmed glances. Yet it was Ryuu who tried to remain calm for the both of them.

"I'm sure Megumi's just tired and she's asleep right now. Why don't we check her room?"

They hurried themselves and saw that she was lying listlessly on the bed. In full panic now, Jun shook her.

"Megumi! Megumi!" He cried over and over, tears starting to stream down his face. "Ryuu, she's not waking up!"

Glancing to the side, Ryuu found the empty bottle of medicine and put two and two together. He whipped out his phone and dialed for an ambulance.

"It'll be okay Jun; she'll be okay." Ryuu repeated, trying to reassure himself, too.

Ryuu and Jun waited for hours in the waiting room of the hospital. They had yet contacted the other SA members as they were likely recovering from the party. While they anxiously waited for a nurse, a doctor or somebody to come and tell them Megumi would be alright, they realized they had no one but each other right then.

"I'm sorry, Jun," Ryuu whispered with a shaky voice. "This is all my fault."

"It isn't, Ryuu-nii!" Jun cried out. "It's me who's to blame, too. After all, what a useless twin I am if I can't even tell when my other half isn't okay."

"We promised that we would always be together; the three of us would have a special relationship." Ryuu smiled bitterly. "I guess we failed Megumi."

Suddenly, a nurse walked up to the duo. "I'm sorry to interrupt, sirs, but I have information on the wellbeing of Megumi Yamamoto."

Both boys abruptly jumped to their feet. "Yes! Please let us see her."

"I'm afraid visiting hours are over," the nurse said, waving her hands frantically. "But you are welcome to visit Megumi tomorrow. She is currently in a stable state, although there may be long-term damages to her liver. We will be putting her into a safer place for the next week to keep her under surveillance."

Jun looked heartbroken, therefore Ryuu took responsibility. "Thank you, miss, we shall be returning home now."

"You boys take care now." The nurse bowed before walking away.

"Let's go home, Jun. We'll definitely come back tomorrow to see her."

Without warning, Jun crumpled to the ground. His eyes were wide with tears unwaveringly staining his face, and mouth crying unintelligibly. Ryuu knelt down and hugged him, trying desperately not to cry, too. There was no one to blame but themselves.

* * *

**Please look forward to updates soon! This will be a rather short fic, perhaps around 3-4 chapters long. Reviews and comments are extremely appreciated!**

**Regards,**

**CSP.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, here's my update for the day! I don't think anyone's really reading this story, but oh well. To you random strangers who happen to stumble upon this, enjoy your stay!**

* * *

It was early the following morning when Jun and Ryuu arrived at the hospital. Neither had much sleep, yet they were eager to meet with Megumi. They were greeted by several nurses and given general directions, although everyone had been too busy to guide them to the mental ward.

After meandering through the maze-like halls, Jun and Ryuu arrived at the right ward.

"We're here to see Megumi Yamamoto," Ryuu said to the nurse at the front desk.

"Have you scheduled a meeting with her?"

"She was admitted last night," Ryuu tried to explain. "We were told to come back today to see her." His voice grew more agitated.

"I'm sorry, without a scheduled meeting, we cannot allow you to see her."

"This is her twin brother! We're worried sick, please just let us see her!"

Jun grabbed onto Ryuu's arm as if trying to calm him down. "Ryuu-nii…"

Ryuu sighed before approaching the nurse more rationally, "I'm sorry, miss. How may we schedule a meeting with our sister?"

The nurse handed the two a form and turned them away. As they walked to a bench with clipboard and pen in hand, Jun's eye suddenly saw a familiar pink head.

Leaving Ryuu without a moment's hesitance, Jun sprinted towards the boy.

"Yahiro! Yahiro!"

Yahiro's eyes widened at the sight of only one of the twins charging at full force towards him.

"This hospital… Your family owns this hospital, don't they?"

Confused by his sudden outburst, Yahiro could only nod.

"You have to make them let us see Megumi today, Yahiro!" Jun begged.

Ryuu finally caught up with the two and lifted the younger twin onto his feet.

Bowing himself, Ryuu asked, "Please, Yahiro, we need to see Megumi right now."

"Megumi…" Yahiro started. "Is admitted into this hospital?"

"She overdosed last night and wouldn't let us see her."

Yahiro muttered to himself, "That idiot, why would she do such a thing?" Collecting himself, Yahiro walked confidently towards the nurse that had turned away Ryuu and Jun.

"We are visiting a patient called Megumi Yamamoto. If ever these two come wishing to see her, you are to permit it."

The nurse nodded meekly and directed them to Room 501. "She is in here receiving treatment, Yahiro-sama."

Yahiro nodded and opened the door. The three of them walked in to be greeted by Megumi's sitting silhouette. Her body, seeming almost ghostly, faced towards a window, without responding to their entrance.

"Megumi! Megumi!" Jun hollered as he scrambled to hug his sister.

Megumi could only look at her brother, as there wasn't a sketchbook or whiteboard in sight. Her eyes welled up in tears as she hugged him back.

"Ryuu-nii?" she whispered.

"I'm right here, Megumi." Ryuu said as he hugged her, too. "I won't be going anywhere.

Yahiro, unknowing what to do, walked towards the trio and put his hand on Megumi's head affectionately, relieved she seemed well.

Suddenly Megumi's body tensed as she felt Yahiro's hand. She turned towards him with her eyes wide.

"I don't want to see you!" She screeched louder than before.

"Megumi, you're voice! Please don't strain it." Jun clutched his sister tighter, preparing for the worst.

"Don't touch me!" Her pupils shrank as her eyes darted around frantically like a maniac. "Go away! I never want to see you again!"

Megumi alternated between sobbing and screaming until her voice broke. Nurses rushed into the room after they heard Megumi, ushering the three visitors out, despite Megumi clutching desperately onto Jun and Ryuu.

"Ryuu-nii! Jun!" She cried into her hands; the sound of her voice, that was once ever so delicate, was scratched and heartbroken. Soon, she was sedated. Her shrieks became muffled as she collapsed back into the hospital bed.

Ryuu and Jun pleaded to be let back into the room, yet this time, the nurses were adamant. Despite their protests, Ryuu and Jun were forced to leave.

Yahiro stood in a daze, victim to what they just witnessed. Up until now, he had been completely unaware of the magnitude of his presence in Megumi's life. And yet her protests echoed clearly in his mind; never had he been treated with such malice. He staggered away, clearly still affected by the incidence.

Looking once more at the room where the girl who loved him stayed, he whispered, "I'm sorry, Megumi. You won't ever have to see me again."

* * *

**A bit of a shortie, but I didn't really know where to go with this one. Please look forward to updates soon! Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. :)**

**CSP out~!**


End file.
